Moon In The Purge
by noviquinn
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan terjebak di malam 'purge' yang penuh darah. Niatnya pergi ke Amerika adalah untuk berlibur menjenguk pamannya, Kakashi. Namun, ia pergi di waktu yang tidak tepat. Yakni, ketika malam 'purge' dilaksanakan. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, pria yang telah berdoa untuk keselamatannya./ Note : Inspirasi film 'The Purge'
1. PROLOGUE

_Sebutir purnama hiasi langit dengan cahaya peraknya. Baru kali ini Sakura membenci rembulan yang bersinar lama di gelap gulita malam. Berharap sang mentari segera tiba. Dan Sakura tidak perlu melihat bulan itu lagi di malam penuh darah di hari peringatan 'purge' pertamanya._

 _Purge merupakan undang-undang Amerika baru yang telah diterapkan sejak tahun 2017 yang melegalkan untuk melakukan segala macam tindakan kriminalitas seperti balas dendam, pelampiasan, pembunuhan, pemerkosaan dan lain-lain sebagai upaya untuk menekan tindakan kriminal yang terjadi di Amerika. Peraturan tersebut berlaku selama 12 jam dalam satu hari, setiap tahunnya._

 _Cukup terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Niatnya untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang, sirna. Berubah menjadi bencana ketika ia memutuskan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi pamannya._

 _Awalnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan liburan itu. Sebelum Sakura tahu bahwa ia pergi pada waktu yang tidak tepat._

 _Yakni, ketika malam 'purge' dilaksanakan._

 _"Mau kita apa kan gadis pink ini, Sasuke?"_

 _Pria dengan topeng, menatap main-main pisau berbalut darah di tangan kanannya. Dia Sasuke. Melirik Sakura sekilas, tersenyum sinis, lalu menjilat pisaunya._

 _Sasuke berkata, "Kuliti dia!"_

 **..o0o..**

 **Moon In The Purge**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura**

 **A Fanfiction by Noviquinn**

 **Mistery - Thriller**

 **Rate M**

 **Terinspirasi dari film 'The Purge' (saya hanya mengambil hukum yang ada dalam film tersebut. Selebihnya untuk alur, dll, murni imajinasi author.)**

 **Per chapter kurang dari 1000 kata.**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading In Your Purge**


	2. 1 Welcome to Los Angeles

**HAPPY READING**

Penerbangan Sakura siang itu _landing_ di Bandara Internasional LA, Amerika Serikat. Menggenggam koper besar di tangan, memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Sakura sibuk mencari sosok paman tercinta di area koridor bandara.

Itu dia!

"Paman!" lambai Sakura antusias.

Kakashi, dengan setelan celana _jeans_ dan jaket kulit, menatap tidak suka kehadiran keponakannya yang berlari ke arahnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Paman Kakashi." Gadis rambut _pink_ itu menghambur pelukan.

Kakashi balas memeluknya. "Kenapa kau datang ke LA tiba-tiba, Sakura? Apa Jepang tak cukup menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasmu?"

Sakura merengut. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kakashi, sebal.

"Siapa yang datang tiba-tiba? Buktinya Paman menjemputku, 'kan?"

"Paman pun baru tahu saat Kizashi menelponku satu jam yang lalu," sahut Kakashi. "Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, Sakura."

"Tidak tepat?" Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura dapat melihat garis wajah Kakashi mengeras. Seperti khawatir akan suatu hal. Ada apa? Biasanya juga Sakura sering berlibur ke rumah pamannya di Amerika. Ia bahkan selalu baik-baik saja.

Kakashi kembali berkata, "Pokoknya kau harus kembali ke Jepang."

"Eh?"

Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu kebingungan. Sakura diseret paksa menuju loket. Ia semakin tidak paham. Kenapa pamannya terlihat tidak senang ia berkunjung ke Amerika? Apa karena pamannya itu marah padanya? Seingat Sakura, ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Satu tiket penerbangan ke Jepang," ujar Kakashi pada seorang resepsionis. Di sebelahnya, di depan meja loket, Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Dimulai dari pukul dua siang, bandara kami tutup. Penerbangan dinon-aktifkan sementara hingga besok pagi. Jika ingin melakukan booking tiket, silahkan kembali lagi besok pada jam operasional atau melalui situs _online_ kami."

Kakashi tercenung tidak percaya. "Maksud Anda penerbangan dari Jepang tadi adalah yang terakhir?"

"Iya, Tuan. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamannya. Ini sudah peraturan dari perusahaan dan negara."

"Sial," geram Kakashi.

Melihat pamannya begitu frustrasi, Sakura semakin heran. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Paman kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura tak kalah geramnya. "Paman tidak suka aku datang? Katakan saja, aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa menginap di hotel."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura." Sial. Kakashi kehabisan kata-kata. "Hanya saja malam ini adalah..."

Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya. Wanita resepsionis mendelik pada Kakashi, pria itu membungkam. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

Mendengus pasrah, Kakashi mencoba tersenyum pada keponakannya itu. Ia menggenggam kedua pundak Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke gereja setelah ini?"

"Ke gereja?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Untuk apa?"

"Berdoa untuk keselamatan kita, Sakura."

 **TBC**


	3. 2 Praying in Fear

Gedung tinggi itu tampak seperti gedung tua, tetapi berhasil membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum. Di atas gerbang utama ada Rozeta berdiri tegap, yakni jendela bercorak _Rosa Mystica_ sebagai lambang dari Bunda Maria. Sakura terpukau ketika memasuki pintu masuk utama. Dengan jeli menatap patung Maria dan tulisan _Beatam Me Dicentes Omnes'_ yang berarti 'semua keturunan menyebut aku bahagia.'

Lalu kembali mengerling; menatap area gereja dipenuhi oleh kepala manusia. Sakura heran. Kenapa banyak jemaat yang datang ke gereja sementara hari itu bukanlah hari Minggu?

Apakah umat manusia sudah tersadar jika sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat?

"Paman," panggil Sakura membuat Kakashi menoleh. "Kenapa banyak orang yang berdoa? Aku yakin hari ini adalah hari Rabu."

Kakashi hanya memberi tatapan sendu. Ia memilih lebih jauh melangkah dan duduk di salah satu kursi jemaat disusul Sakura.

Kakashi berkata, "Percayalah. Di saat kekuatan manusia tidak sanggup menghadapi ketakutan, semua orang akan kembali kepada Tuhan."

Sakura masih tidak bisa mengerti. Ia terdiam melihat pamannya mulai berdoa, menyatukan kedua tangan dan menutup mata. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, enggan untuk ikut serta ke dalam suasana khusyuk di antara para jemaat itu.

Di ujung aula, Sakura melihat sebuah pintu keluar menuju suatu tempat di sebelah gedung gereja. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Lagipula, niatnya ke Amerika bukanlah untuk beribadah, tetapi jalan-jalan. Bagai pencuri, Sakura mengendap-endap menuju tempat itu.

Ternyata pintu itu terhubung langsung ke taman gereja. Sakura merasa lega, ia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu, ia terpaku ketika tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah kanan. Pada satu sosok di atas bangku dekat patung – patung malaikat besar dengan sayap terbuka.

Bunga-bunga menaburkan aromanya yang lembut, sedangkan cahaya matahari dari kejauhan membuat pantulan yang kemilau pada sosok pria pucat yang sedang digayuti terpaan angin.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar bibir pria itu menyelipkan ayat-ayat di antara senyapnya suasana area gereja di siang itu.

"Tuhan akan menjaga engkau, Ia di sampingmu untuk melindungi engkau." ( _Mazmur 121 : 5_ )

Bagai mantra, Sakura turut mendekat seiring pria itu melantunkan setiap ayat yang ia baca dari sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Supaya setiap orang yang percaya kepada-Nya beroleh hidup yang kekal." ( _Yohanes 3 : 15_ )

"Karena begitu besar kasih Allah akan dunia ini, sehingga Ia telah mengaruniakan Anak-Nya yang tunggal, supaya setiap orang yang percaya kepada-Nya tidak binasa, melainkan beroleh hidup yang kekal." ( _Yohanes 3 : 16_ )

Langkah ragu-ragu Sakura terhenti di sebelah bangku yang diduduki pria itu. Bersamaan dengan langkah akhir Sakura, pria itu seketika menutup bukunya. Sang pria menoleh dan mendapati Sakura terdiam karena ditatap olehnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" tanya pria itu sopan.

"E-aku... " Sakura menggaruk lehernya, salah tingkah. "Hanya melihat-lihat."

Sakura melirik, pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bukan warga sini, ya?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk," sambungnya dan menggeser tempat duduk.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura duduk di sebelah pria itu. "M-maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Kau bisa melanjutkan doa-doa itu."

"Ini?" kata pria itu mengangkat buku bersampul warna hitam di tangannya, "Aku hanya mengisi waktu luang. Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak ikut berdoa di dalam?"

"Aku ke sini untuk liburan bukan berdoa," sahut Sakura lucu. Pria itu sedikit terkekeh karenanya. "Lagipula, kenapa banyak orang ke gereja hari ini? Bukankah hari ini, hari Rabu?"

Mata pria itu memandang naik-turun ke arah Sakura. Dari kaki hingga kepala. Sakura tidak tahu ia sedang diperhatikan. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan mengalihkan pandangan dari pria pucat yang cukup tampan menurutnya. Kontak mata hanya akan membuat Sakura gugup.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Mungkin ... mereka sedang ketakutan dan mencari perlindungan."

 **TBC**

 _Rosa Mystica_ atau _Mystic Rose_ adalah gelar Maria dalam pengabdian Maria Katolik. Hal ini ditemukan di Litani Loreto mengacu pada _Rose of Sharon_ , sebuah keyakinan alegoris yang berfokus pada Perawan Maria sebagai perantara perantara Mediatrix.


	4. 3 Man With a Cross

Sakura menoleh, melihat pria itu memberi sorot berbeda. Tidak tersenyum namun tampak bahagia. Pria itu menopang wajahnya dengan lengan dan memiringkan kepala menatap Sakura.

"Ketakutan? Takut dengan apa?" tanya Sakura. Debaran jantungnya mendadak meningkat ditatap pria itu sedemikian.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Pria itu menaikkan kedua alis.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Hm," gumam sang pria. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sejauh ini, ia belum memiliki ketakutan khusus pada suatu hal. Terkecuali satu. "Aku takut tidak bisa melihat bulan bersinar terang lagi."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai bulan. Ibuku juga bilang padaku bahwa aku terlahir pada saat bulan purnama. Justru itu aku menyukainya," ujar Sakura memberi jeda. "Rasanya, jika melewati satu malam tanpa bulan, aku akan gelisah."

Pria itu meluruskan punggungnya yang berat, ia bersandar pada punggung bangku terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Jika begitu, aku berdoa untukmu semoga kau bisa melewati malam ini dengan berkah dari bulanmu," katanya menoleh ke Sakura dan tersenyum. "Semoga kau akan tetap menyukainya."

Sakura mendesis, "Maksudnya?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Bukan dalam artian suka antara lawan jenis," sambungnya dan berdiri di depan Sakura, "tapi lebih ke rasa nyaman. Kita berbicara seolah seperti sudah saling mengenal lama satu sama lain."

"Begitukah?"

Pria itu terlihat akan pergi. Sebelum itu, ia mengulurkan tangan. Sakura menatap tawaran jabat tangan itu dan mendongak menatap wajah pucat sang pria.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya.

Sakura balas menjabat tangan itu. "Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura melihat sebuah benda kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jatuh dari dalam buku di tangan Sasuke. Sakura membungkuk, mengambil benda itu di dekat kaki pria itu.

"Milikmu terjatuh," kata Sakura menyodorkan benda itu, salib kecil.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya."

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Anggap saja sebagai perwujudan doaku untukmu agar kau selalu dilindungi."

"Kau baik sekali," sahut Sakura. Ia merasa senang diperhatikan oleh orang lain. "Aku akan selalu menyimpannya. Tapi, aku tidak memiliki apa pun untukmu."

Sakura merogoh kantung mantelnya. Tidak ada benda berharga yang ia punya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak meminta apa pun darimu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggaruk lehernya, tersenyum kikuk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura. Dan... " Sasuke memberi jeda. Sakura tercenung. "Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi malam ini. Aku pamit."

Setelah Sasuke membungkuk sopan, pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan salib di tangannya. Ia menatap benda itu, khidmat. Sudah lama ia tidak berdoa. Melihat benda itu, memercikkan setitik rindu kasih Tuhan di dalam hati Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam salib itu di kedua tangannya. Membawanya ke depan dada dan mulai menyembunyikan manik kehijauan di balik kelopak mata. Patung malaikat bersayap menjadi saksi atas doa yang ia panjatkan siang itu. Ditemani semilir angin, ia merasa hatinya semakin damai.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mohon, pertemukanlah aku dengan Sasuke malam ini. Di bawah bulan yang bersinar."

Yang Sakura tahu setelah memanjatkan doa itu, ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana cara Sasuke tersenyum manis padanya. Dengan sentuhan doa-doa pria itu dan salib yang terbuat dari kayu pemberian Sasuke.

Sakura tahu, panah cinta sudah berhasil menembus hingga ke relung hatinya. Dan hanya ada nama Sasuke yang seketika memenuhi kepalanya.

Sakura jatuh cinta.

Dengan ketulusan, pengharapan yang besar, Sakura memohon pada-Nya.

"Amin."

 _ **TBC**_

 _Novi S_

 _13 Des' 2017_


	5. 4 What's About The Purge ?

Sejak matahari bersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam, seluruh jajaran rumah dan bangunan tertutup rapat di kota yang seolah terlelap. Jendela-jendela, pintu-pintu dan pagar-pagar terkunci dengan erat. Jalan yang senyap. Melintasi batas negara yang dingin, tidak ada manusia yang berkeliaran di seluruh area itu. Pun tidak ada hewan peliharaan yang dibiarkan lepas di jalanan.

Serta tidak adanya pelayanan masyarakat yang akan bekerja di malam itu. Pihak keamanan, rumah sakit, maupun instansi-instansi kemasyarakatan lainnya. Semua kegiatan serupa dinon-aktifkan. Bahkan, toko-toko yang harusnya beroperasi hingga tengah malam, harus tutup lebih awal.

Sakura, duduk di hadapan pamannya, di kursi meja makan. Menatap serius dan menunggu penjelasan atas kejanggalan aneh yang ia rasakan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di tanah Amerika ini.

"Sebenarnya ... ini disebut _purge_." Kakashi menunduk dan menarik napas berat. Mendengus kasar, apa pun respon yang akan diberikan Sakura, ia harap mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

" _Purge_?" tanya Sakura gelisah. "Apa itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan seluruh kota yang sepi? Di jalanan, tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat. Bahkan Paman selalu membawa senapan itu sejak tadi petang." Ia menunjuk senapan di genggaman Kakashi. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Kakashi melirik senjata api di tangannya lalu kembali menatap Sakura. Sejak hari ini, Kakashi selalu merasa gelisah. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Baiklah. Paman akan menjelaskan secara rinci tentang apa itu _purge_ padamu," ungkap Kakashi menarik napas berat. " _Purge_ merupakan undang-undang Amerika baru yang telah diterapkan sejak tahun 2017 yang melegalkan untuk melakukan segala macam tindakan kriminalitas seperti balas dendam, pelampiasan, pembunuhan, pemerkosaan dan lain-lain sebagai upaya untuk menekan tindakan kriminal yang terjadi di Amerika. Peraturan tersebut berlaku selama 12 jam dalam satu hari, tiap tahunnya. Dalam 12 jam itu setiap orang yang ingin melakukan pembunuhan atas dasar pelampiasan atau balas dendam diizinkan atau dibebaskan untuk turun ke jalanan dan membunuh siapapun yang ingin dijadikan pelampiasan secara legal dan selama 12 jam itu pula bantuan medis dan kepolisian dinon-aktifkan. Beberapa orang murni ingin melakukan pelampiasan karena adanya rasa dendam akibat tragedi buruk yang terjadi di masa lalunya atau rasa kecewa yang dirasa harus terbalaskan dengan membunuh orang tersebut, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang melakukan pelampiasan tersebut dengan membeli orang miskin di Amerika untuk kemudian dibunuh sebagai bentuk pelampiasan."

Fakta itu membuat Sakura bungkam. Gadis itu menarik napas tajam, begitu menyesakkan. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Serta kulit wajah memucat. Sakura meneguk air liur di tenggorokan, seperti meneguk sebuah batu.

Sekejam itukah _purge_? Undang-undang macam apa itu? Itu terdengar seperti layaknya pesta untuk para penjahat di kota ini. Apa para pemerintah di Amerika ini sudah tidak waras? Kebijakan macam apa yang mengizinkan tindak kriminal seperti itu?

Ah, Sakura mengerti sekarang. Kenapa para warga berbondong-bondong memenuhi gereja untuk berdoa padahal hari ini, bukanlah hari Minggu. Dan kenapa Sasuke membicarakan perihal berkah Tuhan yang akan melindunginya. Ternyata, karena mereka takut pada malam _purge_.

"Jadi, maksud Paman adalah?" desis Sakura.

"Ya," ujar Kakashi dan mengangguk, "malam ini adalah malam peringatan _purge_."

Sakura tercengang, hanya membisu.

"Kau tahu, 'kan Sakura? Siapa aku di kota ini?" Kakashi melihat keponakannya tetap bungkam. Sepertinya kenyataan tentang purge membuat batin Sakura begitu terguncang. Kakashi menjadi merasa bersalah. "Paman adalah kepala kepolisian Los Angeles. Entah sudah berapa banyak penjahat yang berurusan denganku. Baik itu yang sudah berhasil kulempar ke penjara, maupun yang berhasil lolos dariku. Mungkin berpuluh-puluh orang sociopath di luaran sana mengincar nyawaku malam ini. Kau paham, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Kakashi melanjutkan dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Hei, jangan takut begitu. Biar bagaimana pun, Paman adalah kepala kepolisian LA. Kau ingat? Mereka tidak akan mudah untuk menyakiti kita. Lagipula, belum tentu malam ini adalah malam sialku berurusan dengan _purge_."

"Tapi, Paman. Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"M-maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir dengan kedatanganku ke Amerika. A-aku tidak tahu kalau ada undang-undang semacam itu di negara ini. Bahkan aku datang di saat _purge_ akan dilaksanakan. Kau pasti sangat cemas, Paman. Maafkan aku." Sakura berucap gelisah. Di dahi, keringat mengalir hingga melewati alis matanya.

Sakura terengah-engah. Kakashi segera bangkit dari duduk dan memeluk keponakannya, berusaha menenangkan. Ia mengusap-usap helai rambut Sakura. "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Kau tak salah, Sakura."

Sakura berusaha untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, tetapi ia tetap saja menangis. Sakura menggenggam erat salib pemberian Sasuke yang ia gantung di lehernya. Sekarang ia mulai meyakini bahwa benda itu adalah jimat.

Harusnya ia merasa tenang sebab Sasuke sudah menitip doanya pada salib itu agar Sakura selalu berada dalam perlindungan. Namun, ia tetap merasa takut. Kini Sakura benar-benar berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan merasa aman. Ya, kali ini Sakura benar-benar berharap.

Meski rembulan besar itu menyapa melalui sinar peraknya di langit malam, baru kali ini Sakura merasa ketakutan melihat rembulan itu begitu lama. Ia ingin malam ini segera berakhir, sungguh.

"Sasuke, kupikir ketakutanku bukanlah terletak pada ketiadaan rembulan lagi," batinnya pilu, "tapi aku sangat takut melewati satu malam _purge_ dengan bulan yang terus bersinar. Semoga ... malam ini cepat berlalu."

 **Tbc**


	6. 5 Attack!

Kesunyian malam itu membuat Sakura merasa berada di tengah kuburan manusia. Hanya bisikan angin yang menyapa hingga menubruk ranting-ranting pohon di luar rumah.

Sesekali Kakashi mengintip di balik tirai jendela rumahnya. Memastikan bahwa keadaan sekitar tetap aman. Senapan berisi peluru tak pernah lepas dari tangan Kakashi. Siapa pun yang akan menyerangnya dan Sakura, pasti akan ia buat mati dengan senapan itu.

"Jangan meremehkanku," ujarnya mantap dan menarik pompa senapannya.

Sakura duduk di ruang tengah, di atas sofa, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya atas purge. Suasana yang terlalu sunyi selalu membuatnya takut. Ia tidak suka sepi. Ia akan merasa aman jika sekitarnya menciptakan suara-suara kecil sampai bising sekalipun.

Jadi, Sakura menyalakan televisi agar mengurangi suasana sunyi itu. Nol siaran. Tidak ada acara apa pun dalam setiap channel di TV 32 inch itu. Hanya semut kecil-Sakura sering menyebutnya-memenuhi layar televisinya.

"Sial," geram Sakura.

Tiba-tiba kedua manusia itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara gedebuk pelan dari arah sebelah rumah. Sakura langsung berdiri. Ia menghampiri Kakashi dengan debaran jantung berdentum-dentum.

"Paman?" panggilnya.

"Ssst," desis Kakashi seraya menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Mundur."

Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi berjalan ke arah jendela, mengarah ke samping rumah. Ia mengintip di sela tirai gorden. Sunyi. Tidak ada siapa pun di luar. Hanya terpaan cahaya bulan cerah malam itu menabrak netra hitamnya.

"Tidak ada apa pun," ujar Kakashi menghadap Sakura. Ia mengembalikan posisi gorden seperti semula. Baru selangkah Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah suara kembali memanggil dari arah jendela.

Kakashi berbalik. Ia geram. Ia seperti dipermainkan. Lalu, ia membuka kasar tirai gorden hingga pemandangan di balik jendela kaca terlihat jelas.

Kakashi hampir melompat mundur melihat pemandangan itu. Kepala anjing dengan darah segar yang menetes, menggantung di depan jendela. Lidah anjing itu menjulur di luar mulut. Membuat Sakura memekik tertahan di balik telapak tangannya. Mata nyaris melotot ketakutan.

"Shit! Para keparat itu ada di sini," umpat Kakashi dan mundur perlahan. Ia mendekati Sakura. "Jika sesuatu terjadi, pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah. Di sana ada pintu keluar, kau paham Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Sakura menggenggam salib yang mengalung di lehernya erat-erat. Detik berikutnya, mereka mendengar suara mesin dari arah pintu depan. Berdengung.

"Lari, Sakura!" tegas Kakashi. Ia menjulurkan mulut senapannya ke arah pintu masuk di depannya.

"Tapi, Paman?"

"Cepat pergi!"

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin meninggalkan pamannya sendirian dalam bahaya. Namun, di satu sisi ia pun ketakutan. Mereka melihat ke arah pintu yang dibelah paksa menggunakan gergaji mesin dari luar. Kakashi melangkah mundur tetapi tidak mengubah posisi senapannya.

"Mereka akan masuk!" pekik Sakura.

Napas Sakura memburu. Itu efek dari debaran jantungnya yang meningkat. Kakashi sudah terbiasa berada dalam situasi berbahaya karena tuntutan pekerjaannya. Ia lebih terlihat tenang dibandingkan Sakura. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa membuang sekeping rasa takut yang menyelimuti dirinya. Karena sekuat apa pun orang hebat, mereka tetap manusia biasa.

"Cepat pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, Sakura." Ia melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke depan. "Pergilah dari sini selagi ada kesempatan. Dan bawalah pistolku, ambil di dalam jaketku, Sakura."

Bergegas Sakura mencari pistol di balik saku jaket kulit Kakashi. Ia menemukannya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sebelum aku menyusul," ujar Kakashi lalu manarik napas pelan. "Berhati-hatilah, di luar sana para sociopath sedang berkumpul. Menyembunyikan diri sementara adalah pilihan terbaik."

Dengungan suara mesin gergaji semakin keras. Sakura begitu panik hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Cepat pergi!"

Bersamaan dengan bentakan Kakashi, Sakura berlari menuju ruangan bawah tanah. Ia menoleh ke belakang sebelum benar-benar tidak melihat punggung pamannya lagi.

"Paman," katanya.

Pintu depan rumah itu terkoyak, menciptakan lubang besar di bagian tengah. Sakura mundur sedikit dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding dapur. Gadis itu mengintip. Beberapa pria bertubuh tegap dengan topeng mengerikan yang berbeda-beda masuk ke dalam rumah.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh.

Mata Sakura membola melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara pamannya hanya sendirian.

"Paman..."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara beberapa laki-laki berbicara kemudian tertawa. Pun suara gergaji mesin membuat suara bising hingga pendengarannya tidak terlalu jelas. Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Itu pasti pamannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mendengar ada suara langkah kaki masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu. Sakura segera bergegas meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia menuruni tangga yang gelap. Langkahnya hampir goyah karena salah berpijak.

Setibanya di sana, Sakura mengunci pintu. Napasnya terdengar satu-satu. Pistol masih bertengger di tangannya meski Sakura ragu bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan pistol itu.

Sakura mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah, pelan ke belakang menatap pintu. Tidak ada suara. Tiba-tiba rumah itu kembali sunyi seperti semula. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar namun dipenuhi banyak barang yang tidak terpakai. Sedalam Sakura menghirup udara, hanya bau debu yang ditangkap indera penciumannya.

Gadis itu terlalu takut hingga tidak lepas memandangi pintu. Ia mundur tanpa melihat dan menabrak galon kosong yang berdebu sampai jatuh ke lantai, menciptakan suara gedebuk. Sakura berjengit mendengar suara benda itu padahal ia sendiri yang menjatuhkannya.

"Sial," bisiknya.

Pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Ada seseorang yang menuju ke tempatnya berpijak. Kemudian Sakura bergegas mencari tempat sembunyi. Di balik meja tua. Sakura berlari ke belakang meja yang di tumpuki banyak barang usang di sana.

Dengan rasa takut yang menggebu, Sakura membekap wajahnya sendiri. Ia khawatir suara helaan napas kerasnya dapat terdengar. Seketika itu pula ia mendengar suara pintu dipaksa terbuka.

"Dia mendobrak pintunya," ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura berusaha untuk mengunci suaranya. Pintu itu berhasil dibuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Pussy," katanya, orang itu main-main. "Aku mendengar ada suara kucing di sini."

Atmosfer mendadak menipis. Keringat bercucuran melewati alis matanya. Sakura memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetaran. Doa-doa tidak berhenti mengalun di dalam hatinya.

Lindungi kami.

Lindungi kami.

Sampai orang itu kembali bersuara, membuat lutut-lutut Sakura melemas tidak berdaya.

"Sejauh apa pun kau bersembunyi, aku menemukanmu. Kucing merah muda."

TBC


	7. 6 Catch You, Dear!

Sakura diam. Ia menunduk dalam dan menutup mata erat-erat. Ia melihat bayangan tubuh tegap yang memantul di dinding mendekat ke arah meja tempatnya bersembunyi. Dari arah bayangan itu, Sakura dapat melihat bayangan terpantul di dinding, si pria bertopeng memegang sebilah kapak berbentuk bulan sabit. Pria itu menggesek kapaknya ke beberapa benda sampai suara decitannya membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar.

" _Puss_ , dimana kau?"

Bayangan lelaki itu semakin dekat. Tepat berada di samping meja. Sakura merunduk dalam. Bahkan, ia dapat melihat ujung sepatu kulit pria itu sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di situ, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan langkah kaki pria dengan kapak itu. Sakura tidak bisa bernapas lega. Justru ia semakin tercekat.

Suara itu. Ia pernah mendengar suara itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Suara khas yang lembut. Suara yang membuatnya terpaku ketika si empunya melafazkan beberapa ayat suci. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menangis. Ia menggeleng saat air matanya jatuh hingga ke bibir.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara berasal dari tempat ini, Sasuke! Kudengar juga, tadi sore ada seseorang berambut _pink_ datang ke rumah ini," kata Naruto yang memakai topeng putih polos. "Tapi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Naiklah!" sahut pria yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah. "Di atas lebih menyenangkan dengan membunuh banyak orang."

"Ok." Naruto mengangguk dan memikul kapaknya di pundak.

Sakura dengan jelas mendengar langkah-langkah kaki itu menjauh. Suasana kembali senyap. Kini ia terisak-isak. Ia khawatir, pamannya pasti telah tertangkap. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada pamannya? Sakura tidak ingin pamannya mati.

"Paman Kakashi," keluhnya.

Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri. Sebelumnya, ia melirik ke arah dinding dimana terdapat sebuah pintu keluar. Pintu itu berada di sampingnya, lebih menyerupai jendela. Ia harus menaiki bangku untuk dapat mencapai pintu itu.

Saat Sakura berdiri, seseorang dengan topeng besi memiringkan kepalanya. Orang itu berdiri di balik meja tempat Sakura bersembunyi. Dengan ukiran mata silang dan senyum lebar pada topengnya. Sangat mengerikan. Sialnya, pria bertopeng itu memergoki Sakura.

"Ini dia kucingnya," kata orang itu.

Sakura terpaku dan menoleh pelan ke belakang. Ia hampir lupa caranya bernapas karena terlalu terkejut. Saat ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan pria itu, tangannya melemas. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengacungkan pistolnya ke hadapan pria bertopeng besi itu.

"Kau?" desis orang itu. Terdengar seperti nada terkejut. "Gadis itu?"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau menjadi bagian dalam purge, Sasuke." Sekuat hati, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama pria itu. Pria yang membuatnya tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu malam ini. Malam dimana orang-orang dibebaskan untuk saling membunuh," sahutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus Paman Kakashi?" seru Sakura.

"Oh, dia Pamanmu? Jadi ... karena aku ingin membalaskan dendam keluargaku," jawabnya dingin dan mendekat. Sakura perlahan mundur dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke. "Tiga tahun lalu, terdapat kasus dimana bandar narkoba terbesar di kota ini tewas di tangan seorang polisi muda. Bertahun-tahun pihak Kepolisian Negara Bagian mencari keberadaan bandar itu yang bahkan lebih tersembunyi daripada seorang teroris. Tapi Kakashi ... berkat kepemimpinannya sebagai sersan saat itu, membawa angin segar bagi kepolisian Los Angeles untuk mengendus keberadaan bandar narkoba itu hingga dia tertangkap."

Berangsur mundur, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di tepi dinding. Ia tersudut ke dinding dingin dan gelap itu. Perlahan, ia menempatkan mulut pistol di depan wajah Sasuke di balik topeng besi.

Memiringkan kepala, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Bandar narkoba itu bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Tertangkap bersama tangan kanannya yang merupakan anaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Mereka adalah ... ayah dan kakakku. Dua orang yang kucintai di dunia ini, kau tahu itu? Tepat di saat malam _supermoon_."

Sakura meneguk kasar air liur yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tetap menyodorkan pistol ketika Sasuke mendesis dan mendekat.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" bisik Sasuke dan membelai pipi Sakura dengan pisau besar di tangannya. "Bulan yang bersinar terang. Mungkin kita harus berjalan-jalan ke luar bersama, Sakura. Bulannya sangat indah."

"Mundur!" bentak Sakura. Mulut pistol berada di kening topeng besi Sasuke. "Jika tidak, aku akan menembak!"

"Tembak saja jika kau berani," Sasuke memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, "seperti apa yang Kakashi lakukan padaku tadi. Dan dia ... mati."

Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang memegang pistol dengan gerakan cepat. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke atas ketika Sakura menarik pelatuknya. Suara tembakan terdengar. Sakura memekik kesakitan ketika Sasuke mencengkram tangannya hingga memerah.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura terus menembak tanpa arah.

"Mungkin kau juga harus mati bersama Pamanmu."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Ketika cengkraman di pergelangan tangan Sakura semakin kuat, gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya ke selangkangan Sasuke membuat pria itu memekik kesakitan.

" _Bitch_!" bentaknya tertunduk-tunduk. Sasuke melepas Sakura hingga gadis itu terbebas.

Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, Sakura menarik meja usang di sampingnya menghimpit dinding. Menaiki meja itu, Sakura berusaha keluar melalui pintu kecil yang hanya muat satu orang—terbuat dari kayu. Sasuke melotot melihat gadis itu akan melarikan diri. Ia berusaha menarik kaki Sakura yang tertinggal, tetapi gadis itu menendang kepalanya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura benar-benar terbebas. Namun dengan begitu, bukan berarti pelariannya akan baik-baik saja. Deru degub jantungnya yang menggila semakin bertambah ketika gadis itu melihat jauh beberapa blok dari rumah pamannya, satu rumah terbakar. Jalan kota yang mencekam, bahkan anjing peliharaan warga sekitar terlihat mati terbantai di tepi-tepi jalan.

Sakura menangis, tetapi ia bertekad untuk hidup malam ini. Dari samping rumah Kakashi, Sakura masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas keributan di depan rumah pamannya. Itu pasti rombongan _gangster_ Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera melarikan diri dari sini," ujarnya seraya menghapus air mata. Namun, ketika ia hendak pergi, Sakura sadar ada sesuatu yang hilang. "Sial, pistolku terjatuh di dalam ruang bawah tanah tadi."

Punah sudah senjata perlindungan Sakura. Memilih untuk bertahan hidup di malam _purge_ tanpa pistol, Sakura segera berlari bersama langkah cepatnya. Harus lewat mana? Jalan aspal komplek? Bunuh diri. Sakura pasti akan ketahuan. Akan tetapi, tidak ada jalan lain. Mengambil ancang-ancang, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, ia berlari ke jalan beraspal itu.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengumpat penuh amarah. Rekan-rekannya datang menuju tempatnya di mana ia masih berdiri, di ruang bawah tanah rumah Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria berambut orange dengan topeng badut. "Kami mendengar suara tembakan."

"Perempuan itu," sahut Sasuke seraya menggeram, "aku akan menangkapnya."

Naruto yang baru tiba, berdiri di depan pintu masuk ketika Sasuke melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Kau melihatnya juga? Perempuan manis berambut merah muda?" tanya Naruto.

"Bantu aku menangkapnya, tapi jangan sentuh dia!" ujar Sasuke memberi perintah. Pria itu meregangkan lehernya bergerah ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Dia bagianku."

"Bajingan! Kau mau apa, hah?" tanya pria bertopeng lainnya bernama Suigetsu.

Menekan tombol di pisau lipatnya lalu kembali memasukannya. Menekan lagi dan masuk, mata pisau berkilat-kilat keluar-masuk seperti sorot tajam Sasuke penuh gairah.

"Memberinya pertunjukkan luar biasa di malam purge," sahut Sasuke. "Kematian Paman tercinta, _Chief_ Hatake Kakashi."

 **..o0o..**

Sakura sudah tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauh ia berlari. Deru napasnya yang terengah-engah menandakan ia sudah cukup lelah dalam pelariannya. Sesekali Sakura harus bersembunyi ketika ada suara mobil yang lewat. Sakura mengira mereka pasti orang jahat, sebab hanya mereka yang berkeliaran di malam purge yang penuh darah.

Kota yang kacau. Dari ujung ke ujung, Sakura bisa mendengar meskipun hanya samar, suara menjerit orang-orang yang terdengar menderita. Sakura hampir gila mendengarnya. Ia mendongak tatap langit malam, bulan bersinar terang. Baru kali ini ia melihat bulan yang biasa indah semenakutkan itu.

"Ibu, Ayah, Paman, aku mau pulang." Ia mengeluh.

Sudah terlambat jika Sakura menginginkan kehangatan rumah saat ini. Bayangannya pada jam-jam malam seperti ini ialah tidur di ranjang yang empuk dan hangat. Dengan buku novel favorit serta sedikit lagu sendu yang akan menemani malam-malam damainya. Bukan ketakutan mencekam seperti ini. Jerit tangis dan rintih. Belum lagi nyawanya pun terancam.

Seketika ia mengingat salib pemberian Sasuke yang mengalung di lehernya. Ia menarik kalung itu hingga putus dan melempar salibnya ke sembarang arah.

"Omong kosong! Bagaimana bisa 'dia' mendoakan untuk keselamatanku sementara dialah orang yang berniat untuk membunuhku?"

Kembali, Sakura terisak-isak. Ia berjongkok di samping gedung yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni. Membenam wajahnya di lutut, Sakura menangis. Detik berikutnya terkejut, ia mendengar suara mobil mendekat dengan gema tawa mengerikan yang membuat Sakura meremang.

Sorot lampu mobil itu begitu terang, bahkan nyaris menyinari Sakura jika saja gadis itu tidak segera menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik gedung. Dari jarak beberapa meter, ia dapat melihat mobil tanpa atap itu diisi oleh sekumpulan pria bertopeng dengan senjata api. Mobil itu berjalan lambat dan di belakangnya terdapat tali yang menghubungkannya pada sesuatu.

"Paman?" Sesak di dada Sakura saat ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak sepantasnya ia lihat. Begitu keji, air mata Sakura mengalir karenanya.

Di belakang mobil itu, mereka mengikat Kakashi pada kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menyeret kepala kepolisan Los Angeles itu. Langkah kaki Kakashi terseok-seok mengimbangi laju mobil sementara tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi darah dari luka basah. Ditambah pria bertopeng di atas mobil itu menembaki aspal di mana kaki Kakashi berpijak. Di balik gedung, Sakura ingin sekali berlari menyelamatkan pamannya, tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Justru ia akan tertangkap jika berlari ke sana.

"Paman, maafkan aku."

Di atas mobil, mata tajam Sasuke masih tetap berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura. Ia sengaja memancing gadis itu keluar dengan cara memamerkan Kakashi yang terluka.

Sasuke berkata nyaring, "Keluarlah, Nona. Aku tahu kau ada di dekat sini. Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa Pamanmu, Kakashi?"

Tubuh menegang di balik dinding persembunyiannya, Sakura pikir Sasuke sudah tahu keberadaannya sekarang.

Pria itu melanjutkan, "Atau kau ingin merelakan Pamanmu mati di tengah jalan?"

"Jika kau tidak keluar, akan kukeluarkan isi kepala Pamanmu ini!"

"Satu!"

" Dua!"

"Ti—"

 _Prang_!

Semua orang di atas mobil termasuk Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara. Sakura berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebab kini sebagian dari gerombolan itu berlari menuju tempat di mana suara berasal. Rupanya gadis itu melempar kaleng kosong yang ia dapat di tempat sampah berlawanan dari tempatnya berpijak.

Saat Sakura mengintip dari balik dinding, ia melihat beberapa orang tidak ada di atas mobil. Hanya menyisakan dua orang. Bahkan, ia tidak melihat Sasuke di sana. Di tangan kanan Sakura masih memegang satu kaleng yang rencananya akan ia lempar lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang yang tersisa di atas mobil. Lalu Sakura akan berlari ke arah Kakashi dan menyelamatkannya.

Namun, baru satu langkah Sakura hendak berpindah tempat, dari belakang, pisau mengkilap bertengger mengurung lehernya. Pria topeng besi dengan seringai mengerikan terukir, berada di samping kepala Sakura. Gadis itu tahu siapa 'dia'.

Jantung hampir melompat keluar. Napas tersengal. Tangan melemas dan tubuh bergetar. Sakura meringis ketakutan ketika lima centi lagi mata pisau bisa menggorok lehernya.

Sasuke, di balik topeng menggesek kepalanya di helai-helai rambut harum Sakura. Dan mengecup pundak gadis itu melalui bibir topengnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Sakura. Sedikit saja ... dan hampir saja kau melawan, maka bukan hanya Pamanmu yang terluka karena pisau ini," bisik Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura lebih ke dekapan yang dalam, "tapi tubuhmu juga. Wajah cantik ini, rambut lembut ini, tubuh indah ini, tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan bangkai lainnya di kota ini esok paginya. Kuharap kau dengar itu, _Sweetheart_."

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Zzzz ｖ**


	8. 7 Run Run !

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ketika dirinya mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang bertopeng yang berada di atas mobil, ternyata Sasuke berlari memutari gedung tempatnya bersembunyi dan menangkapnya dari belakang.

Sekarang Sakura dan Kakashi digiring di sebuah koridor sempit dan gelap oleh rekan-rekan Sasuke. Sedangkan sejak Sakura tiba di tempat itu, ia tidak menemukan Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Kakashi di sebelah keponakannya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Kemeja yang dipakainya semula berwarna putih, kini telah dibercaki oleh noda darah dari luka-luka sayat di tubuhnya.

"Tidak, Paman. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua ini baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan ujung tali dipegang erat oleh pria bertopeng bernama Jugo.

"Maafkan Paman."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Paman. Tapi—" belum selesai Sakura berucap, kakinya tersandung karena ditarik terlalu kencang oleh Jugo.

Tiga orang pria rekan Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura yang terduduk di lantai kemudian menariknya agar kembali berdiri.

Sambil mencengkram dan mendorong leher Sakura ke dinding. Dengan geram Jugo berkata, "Jangan berisik dan cepat jalan, Pinky!"

Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan di koridor sempit yang hanya diterangi temaram lilin menempel di dinding. Sejak kedatangannya ke tempat asing itu, Kakashi sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memulai sebuah pemberontakan. Tidak mungkin dengan statusnya yang seorang kepala kepolisian Kakashi akan diam begitu saja ketika tertangkap oleh sekumpulan remaja gila Los Angeles. Tentu saja ia akan melawan.

Kakashi melirik Sakura bersama gerak-gerik bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu dan Sakura mengangguk. Sementara ketiga orang jahat itu tidak memerhatikan tawanan di belakangnya dan terus terus berjalan maju.

Dengan gerakan cepat beberapa hal terjadi. Ketika Kakashi melesat ke depan dan mendorong kencang salah satu dari pria bertopeng itu dengan tubuhnya, Sakura menendang selangkangan pria lainnya sampai orang itu berjongkok kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Kakashi bergerak memutar. Menendang senapan yang berada di tangan Jugo. Kemudian menusuk perut pria itu berkali-kali dengan pisau yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan untuk membuka ikatan tali di tangannya.

Berbalik ke belakang ada pria yang sempat ia dorong, Kakashi merobek dadanya kemudian menendang perut orang itu dengan lutut berkali-kali. Merampas salah satu senapan musuh, Kakashi menembak kepala pria yang tadi sempat ditendang oleh Sakura.

"Dia … mati?" Suaranya bergetar karena baru kali ini Sakura melihat orang mati dibunuh dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kakashi dengan gagah menjawab, "Sudah kukatakan, membunuh seorang kepala kepolisian itu bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Setelah ini, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura memilih mengabaikan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di depannya.

Kakashi menangkap keadaan sepi di sepanjang koridor yang gelap. Ia berniat melarikan diri bersama Sakura dari kumpulan gangster Sasuke. Dan ia memilih jalan kembali di mula ketika dirinya dan Sakura tiba di tempat itu.

"Lewat sini!"

Sakura mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang sambil berlari. Sialnya, baru beberapa langkah maju, mereka menemukan rekan Sasuke datang karena mendengar suara tembakan.

Kakashi berkata, "Kita maju saja, Sakura!"

Gadis itu menurut; mengikuti Kakashi seraya menggenggam ujung kemeja pamannya itu. Berlari sekencang mungkin dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Sepanjang kaki ketakutannya melangkah, mereka tidak menemukan jalan keluar maupun tempat untuk bersembunyi. Hanya lorong panjang gelap dengan nuansa mencekam yang ada.

"Tempat ini luas sekali," keluh Sakura.

"Terus berlari, Sakura!"

Bergegas menapak lantai yang berdebu, mereka terus berlari tidak peduli akan menuju ke mana. Beberapa rekan Sasuke yang lain sudah tahu apa yang terjadi ketika mendapati tiga rekannya sudah terbantai penuh darah.

"Polisi itu lari!" seru salah satu pria bertopeng membawa senapan api.

Sasuke di belakang rekan-rekannya menyusul dengan langkah cepat. Pria itu berwajah bengis di balik topeng barunya.

Memompa senapannya sekali, dengan geram Sasuke berkata, "Keparat itu … tangkap dia dan Sakura!"

"Ini merepotkan untuk urusanmu itu, Sasuke." Di sebelahnya, Naruto mengunyah permen karet lalu meludahkannya. Kemudian kembali memakai topeng putih yang ia lampirkan ke belakang kepala. Ia memikul senapan di pundak. "Tapi aku suka bermain petak umpet lalu kejar-kejaran."

Sasuke menyeringai di balik topengnya. "' _Cause this night is our f*cking party, Bro!"_

 **..o0o..**

Terus berlari membawa Kakashi dan Sakura ke perpotongan lorong dengan kamar-kamar. Dari kejauhan Kakashi bisa mendengar langkah kaki menderu datang mendekat. Bergegas, ia menarik Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Kita akan tertangkap," bisik Sakura. Merunduk dari balik meja persegi panjang menghadap pintu kamar.

"Percayalah," Kakashi menenangkan, "apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu. Meskipun itu berarti kau dan aku tertangkap."

Hentak sepatu menggema di lorong sepi semakin terdengar nyaring. Hal itu membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya ia akan menjadi tokoh utama seperti dalam film yang sering ia tonton, yaitu diburu oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bedanya, kali ini lebih mengerikan. Pembunuh itu tidak hanya seorang diri.

Beberapa terdengar seperti tawa mengejek begitu keras dari para laki-laki bertopeng itu. Semakin dekat. Dan Sakura yakin suara itu menuju ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Bagaimana ini?

"Periksa satu per satu ke seluruh ruangan di gedung ini," suara Sasuke mendominasi, "aku yakin mereka hanya berusaha bersembunyi yang sebenarnya sia-sia."

"Apa pun untukmu, Bos!" sahut Suigetsu bertopeng badut.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan napasnya berkeringat dingin sambil melirik Kakashi. Terdengar dari pintu depan seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Kakashi mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk tetap merunduk sementara dirinya mengintip dengan senjata api di tangannya.

Satu pria bertubuh tegap dengan surai perak menjuntai di atas topengnya memeriksa ruangan itu seksama. Tinggal lima langkah lagi Suigetsu akan mencapai meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia berjalan ke samping meja sementara Kakashi dan Sakura mengitari meja itu sambil merayap. Ketika Suigetsu sampai, tidak ada siapa pun dari balik meja itu.

"Kupikir ada suara tadi di sini," ujar Suigetsu.

Di belakang pemuda itu, Kakashi berdiri. Memaksa; memutar kepala dengan tangan dan menghantam tengkuk Suigetsu dengan pangkal senapan sampai pemuda itu pingsan.

"Sini!" Kakashi memaju-mundurkan jemarinya agar Sakura mendekat. Mereka bersandar di dinding lalu Kakashi mengeluarkan kepalanya di ujung pintu, mengintip.

Sialnya, seseorang kembali datang. Buru-buru Kakashi menarik diri dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk diam. Gadis itu mengangguk saja.

Seorang pria bertopeng hitam memegang senjata api memasuki pintu dan mendapati rekannya, Suigetsu tergeletak di lantai. Sementara dirinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Kakashi dan Sakura berdiri di belakangnya.

"Suigetsu!" panggilnya.

Seperti angin, Kakashi kembali menghantam kuat tengkuk pria bertopeng dengan senapan apinya. Namun, pria itu tidak pingsan dan justru berusaha menembak yang berhasil dipatahkan Kakashi sehingga peluru melesat ke sembarang arah. Lalu Kakashi berputar untuk menendang kepala pria itu sampai pingsan.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas sejenak dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Hal-hal tentang kekerasan yang ia lihat itu mengusik kejiwaan Sakura secara perlahan.

"Ayo cepat lari, Sakura!" perintah Kakashi, menarik tangan gadis itu.

Suara tembakan dari arah salah satu kamar itu mendorong Sasuke untuk segera menghampiri sumber suara. Pun rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke sudah bisa melihat kepala merah muda yang khas membuat Sasuke tersenyum ngeri dari balik topengnya. Ia tidak berlari untuk menyusul, hanya berjalan cepat.

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Sasuke mengulur tangan ke depan, membidik targetnya. Suara tembakan terdengar beringas. Tanpa jeda, Sasuke terus menembak hanya dengan satu tangan. Rekan Sasuke yang lain tidak berniat mendahului langkahnya, mereka hanya berjalan di belakang pria itu sambil bersorak-sorak.

"Mereka berlari ke arah panggung utama," gumam Sasuke. "Menarik sekali."

Sakura yang sudah terengah merunduk bersama pamannya di balik kursi-kursi kayu panjang untuk menghindari tembakan Sasuke. Ia tahu tempat macam apa itu. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan lentera dan lilin-lilin menyala sebagai penerangan. Altar yang besar di hadapan bangku-bangku yang biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk berdoa.

"Kenapa bisa ada geraja di dalam gedung mengerikan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura entah untuk siapa.

Kakashi menjawab seraya siaga, "Aku tahu tempat ini. Dulunya adalah panti asuhan terbesar di Los Angeles, tapi ditutup dua tahun yang lalu karena masalah sengketa lahan."

Jika bukan dalam situasi terdesak, tentu hal itu akan menjadi cerita yang patut untuk didengar. Hanya saja kini rombongan Sasuke sudah menjajaki area gereja itu dan terus menembak ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Mau bersembunyi sampai kapan, _Chief_?" seru Sasuke menggema ke seluruh aula. "Apa sampai peluru ini menembus kepalamu?"

Kakashi tetap gigih, ia terus menembak. Salah satu pelurunya melesat dan melukai rekan Sasuke. Pria itu semakin geram. Sasuke semakin maju dan balas menembak tanpa henti, begitu pun Kakashi. Sampai pada akhirnya peluru senapan milik Kakashi habis. Demi purge yang terkutuk, Kakashi mengumpat kasar yang didengar oleh Sakura.

"Menyerah, _Old F*ckin' Man_?" kata Sasuke lagi disusul sorak kemenangan rekan-rekannya.

Kakashi meringis frutrasi. Melirik ke samping dan mendapati Sakura dengan mata memerah. Sial. Mereka berdua akan mati malam ini. Tidak, Kakashi tidak ingin Sakura yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan purge di tanah Amerika ini, mati percuma di tempat itu. Kakashi harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin bernegoisasi denganmu," ujar Kakashi, membuat suara ribut rekan Sasuke lenyap.

Tampaknya Sasuke tertarik. "Negoisasi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, _Chief_? Mati dengan peluru? Perut dibelah? Kepala dipenggal? Atau…." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

Sakura berdebar ketika Kakashi berani menampakkan diri dan melihat sekumpulan pria bertopeng dengan senjata di depannya. Mendorong Sakura untuk ikut berdiri.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Atau, mati melihat keponakanmu tercincang oleh tangan-tangan kami?"

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia," ujar Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangan di udara, "yang kau mau adalah aku. Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tentu saja ada," bisik Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Kebetulan dia bersamamu ketika kami datang ke rumah seorang _Chief_ Hatake Kakashi yang sangat dikagumi di kota ini. Kebetulan aku melihatnya sebelum malam pembersihan ini terjadi. Dan kebetulan lagi, dia adalah keponakanmu, benar?"

Kali ini Sasuke sudah berdiri dua langkah dari Sakura. Gadis itu beringsut mundur, tetapi Sasuke semakin berjalan maju. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan ketika Sasuke sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sakura. Saling tatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihat senyum pasif Sasuke dari balik topeng putih itu.

Sasuke berkata, "Dan kebetulan … aku sedang ingin bercinta dengan seorang perempuan."

 **TBC**


End file.
